Quasxthe
Quasxthe, usually depicted as a monstrous humanoid of the deep, is considered the god of evil depths, as well as the Inundation, which he is believed to have been responsible for. All the races which naturally dwell in the sea respect him, and anyone who considers themselves better off in the world of near-omnipresent ocean pays some honor to him. Even many mongrelfolk admit that the histories hold that the world is much more peaceful than before the Inundation, with various savage and evil races largely eliminated; worship of Quasxthe is the official religion of Gus. Only the elves universally oppose Quasxthe; their longer generations mean that their culture can more easily recall the time of continents, and they oppose all mucking about with the natural order of things on principle, deific intervention or no deific intervention. Quasxthe and Mirk are bitter rivals, for reasons no one is quite certain of. Quasxthe also comes into frequent conflict with Numiel. He has been known to work with Hafgufa, and occasionally attempts to direct the ire of the Burning Hate upon his foes. Cephalopods and other tentacled creatures, floods and tidal waves, sharks and carnivorous fishes, cats, jellyfish, and slime are sacred to Quasxthe. Quasxthe allows polygamy for the aristocracy (although he is very strict about faithfulness within the confines of relationships, even polygamous ones), and he smiles upon bisexuality. Some followers believe that he frowns upon disgusting mortal acts like sex and prostitution. Quasxthe lives on the Hellish Plane of Water. He is lawful evil. His holy symbol is a black octopus, eating the world. Clerics of Quasxthe wear sea-green robes. Clerics of Quasxthe may choose from the Blackwater, City, Cold, Corruption, Death, Destruction, Diabolic, Domination, Evil, Hatred, Law, Ocean, Pain, Portal, Pride, Seafolk, Slime, Storm, Tyranny, Vile Darkness, Water, Windstorm, or Wrath domains. His favored weapon is the tentacle or whip. Quasxthe's primary holy texts are the Book of the Flood, the two Books of the Tentacle, and the Book of the Past. The first three concern laws, rituals, prescriptions and proscriptions, while the Book of the Past concerns the history of the Church (to which each High Priest adds a new chapter). Followers of Quasxthe are frequently lords of tides (Sandstorm), sea witches (Stormwrack), scarlet corsairs (Stormwrack), stormlords (Complete Divine), stormcasters (Stormwrack), or thunder guides (Explorer’s Handbook). Historical High Priests of Quasxthe *13ai-1ii - Follows-the-new-god *1-8ii - Flees-from-whales - abdicated due to percieved weakness *8ii-21pi - Plunders-ancient-tombs *21-33pi - Trains-sharks-to-murder - died in a ridiculous accident *33-97pi - Little-but-will-kill-you-with-her-mind *97-100pi - Acha-hagorthu "the Wise" - seized power for the mind flayers *100-109pi - Gghaiggneggo "the Careless" *109-140pi - Ia'dateguggot *140-254pi - Nab-ggtha *254pi - S'loic "the Rude" - served 35 days, abdicated due to debilitating injury inflicted by Uruallachiti's followers *254-277pi - Uruallachiti "the Conquerer" *277-290pi - Ttlost-zhath "the Just" *290-331pi - Rsot-dhulo "the Unlucky" *331-354pi - Yghalegokr *354-356pi - Vatuaeldunguro "the Apostle" *356-368pi - Horrible-creeping-doom - seized power for the sahuagin *368-371pi - Drowns-many-elves *371-376pi - Terrifying-brood-from-the-deep-ocean *376-420pi - Slimy-spawn-of-evil-things *420-439pi - Pus-venom-and-sludge - cursed by Hafgufa *439-451pi - Cuts-the-muck - also cursed by Hafgufa *451-486pi - Eats-all-the-clams *486pi-18pd - Searches-the-blackest-depths-and-loves-what-she-finds-there - slain by the Defiance *18pd-present - Lorsshtabask "the Shadow" - seized power for the mind flayers Category:Religion